fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Michael (DDB)
Michael is a playable character in the Doom Dome Battle series, first appearing as a playable character in Doom Dome Battle 2. He returns as a boss character Rokukai's Demon Bounty and again in Warriors of Babylon. He is the first archangel made by the Higher Intelligence and is the older brother of Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. He also is the uncle of Amaya and Rokukai. He currently occupies the throne of the Heavens after the demise of the Higher Intelligence. Gameplay Michael is a character whose speed is below average, but has strength to compensate. He wields a flaming sword which has a large chance of inflicting the burn effect on opponents. Most of his attacks involve his flaming sword, which has rather long range. He also has a few holy attacks which are performed when using successful combos. However he doesn't have as many as other angels, which leaves him lacking in the healing department. Michael's Doom Attack is Guardian of Eden. When executed Michael let's his flaming sword dissolve into the ground. Afterwards two long lines of flaming swords appear behind him which then all scatter in tiny flames which are all directed at the opponent. When the move KO's them the entire body of the opponent is fried pitch black and they scatter as coal on the ground. Story History Known as the first archangel ever to be created by the Higher Intelligence. Michael took the seat of second in command at the side of his father. He quickly was joined by four younger brothers, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. While they all got along, Michael worries the most about Lucifer because it seems like he would fall into darkness. While with good intentions trying to help his brother he just kept getting rejected by him, strongly feeling envy from him. This caused Michael to talk to his father and decide to sent Lucifer to the surface as a fallen angel, something which occured after a battle between the two. After this event Michael became a colder person, emotionless even. He prioritized rules above all and made sure everyone upheld them. After the failed experiment with the Garden of Eden, Michael was granted the Flaming Sword which was protecting the gardens as his weapon, which now has become his signature weapon even. At some point Lucifer, now a devil, sought contact with him to lock up Lilith after she had become too powerful. They briefly formed a pact and forged Pandora's Box to lock Lilith up and sent her to a remote and random place on Earth. Doom Dome Battle 2 After the events of the first game, Michael wanted to take a more active role in protecting the Earth and established a group called the Lightbearers, which would consist out of seven archangels: himself as their leader, Raphael, Gabriel, Yggdrasil, Moses, Uriel and Amaya who was getting trained to become the seventh by Raphael. The main reason for this was because he was hiding something very important from all the angels and would only tell it to the lightbearers, the Higher Intelligence was killed. This apparently had already happened a long time ago during the fight between the Heavens and the Underworld where a couple of humans also assisted in. The Heavens claimed their victory, but at the loss of the Higher Intelligence, but Michael would have kept this a secret all this time. He tries to protect Earth to honor his father's wish for it to be perserved. He goes to the surface a couple of times to eliminate big threats that pester the Earth, like eliminating vampires and locking Lilith up again in Pandora's Box after she pledged for a demon uprising. When it was revealed the Higher Intelligence was gone said he would take the throne and would be more active in Earth's protection, even establishing an angelic post in Wildefort. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Michael is one of the final bosses in the game. He only appears in the Stage 6 level: Infernal Planes where he travels to the Underworld with an army of angels because of all the chaos demons are causing on the Surface, being informed by this from Yggdrasil. He encounters Solomon and slays him with his flaming sword igniting the war between the Heavens and the Underworld. When Michael is killed it leads to Seben being executed for betraying the Heavens, which causes Rokukai to fall into a depression afterwards in which he doesn't come out of his room. The other way around, when Lucifer is killed, he approves of Rokukai taking the throne instead and hopes they can work well together. Warriors of Babylon Although not really appearing in the game, a fragment of the past is mirrored in Warriors of Babylon. A past version of Michael exists in a rift that Gilgamesh created as an obstacle for Lucifer to battle his older brother. His Flaming Sword appears as an item in the game as well. It fires three flaming projectiles when used which inflicts damage and may leave a burning effect on the opponent. References *Michael is based on the archangel with the same name from Christianity. *The Flaming Sword is originally wielded by a cherub or the archangel Uriel in the Bible. *His Doom Attack is a reference of the Bankai of Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach named; Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in which his sword dissolves into razor sharp tiny petals. Gallery MichaelBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon MichaelDDB.png|Michael Michael - Swap.png|Palette Swap MichaelProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Alive